


Jolene, Jolene

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Why? JUst why did I come up with this? [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas confronts Jo, Established Relationship, Happy End... kind of, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Jo and Dean grew up together, M/M, Pining, but I had to ruin it with the last sentence..., just don't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song 'Jolene' - The White Stripes</p><p>That's why Jo's not Joana but Jolene just for the sake of the song...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jolene, Jolene

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I'm sorry and apparently my brain is evil and I listen to the wrong music

"Jolene?" Castiel asks. They've just finished closing up the little bookstore Dean and he built. Jo started working there a little over two years ago after she moved out from he mother's home and couldn't find work for a long time. Dean took her in because he's always thought of Jo like a sister… at least he did when they were younger.

"Cas?" Jo asks. She's confused. Of course she is, no one really calls he with her full name.

"Do you love Dean?" Castiel asks. He hates speaking the words but he knows he can't ignore it any longer.

"Cas…" She starts.

"Don't lie, please." He interrupts.

"If I did… why would you want to know?" Jo asks. 

"Because he has long since stopped seeing you as a sister. He sees you as a woman and he has fallen for that woman." All Castiel can do is not break down but he cannot stop the thick tears that are rolling down his face.

"Yes, Cas, I love him." Castiel nods. She turns to go again.

"Jo…" He starts. She turns around. "I can't compete with you. Dean is a family man. He has always wished for children and I cannot give him children. You could. You have his humour, you grew up with him. He is comfortable around you… you are everything he wished for" Castiel's voice is trembling. "I beg of you, please don't take him away from me." Castiel swallows. "I love him more than anything. He is everything I want and he is the only thing I want, the only one. I couldn't live without him. I would not keep you from taking him because I know he would be happy… it is your decision." 

"Cas… I wouldn't-" She started.

"You don't understand what I am saying… he loves you, I don't know if he loves you more than me. I know that he will not break up with me because he promised to love me until death do us part but if you think he would be happier with you, then I will not stop you. Decide." With that Castiel turns around and walks to his car in which he sits for at least five minutes crying and trying to get a grip on himself because eventually he has to return home to Dean.

 

The next day Castiel is barely able to concentrate the first few hours until Jo arrives.

"Dean, Cas… erm I have to tell you something." She says. Dean looks up from the books he's been counting and Castiel stops pretending to work.

"I'm gonna move back at my mother's and work at the roadhouse." She says. Castiel's heart aches when he sees the sadness in Dean's eyes.

"Why's that?" Dean asks. Castiel looks at his desk.

"She's asked me to help several times and honestly, I kinda miss her too…" She says. 

"I get that." Dean says. Castiel looks up at him and then at Jo who is looking at him. 'Thank you' he mouths at her.

"So you're working today or-?" Dean started leaving the question unfinished.

"Actually, I've gotta run to catch my bus. And don't bother to even suggest driving me, you're not gonna leave Cas with all the work." Jo says. Dean laughs.

"We'll miss you." Dean says as Jo waves at them, walking out of the store.

"There goes our best employee…" Dean mumbles and returns to counting books.

"There goes our only employee." Castiel states. Dean looks up at him, his eyes narrowing for a second.

"You know I love you more than anything else, right?" Dean says. Castiel smiles, stands up and walks over to Dean, putting his arms around his waist.

"I know." He replies. "I love you just as much." Dean smiles and bends down to kiss Castiel.

"Now get back to work…" Dean scolded ironically, slapping Cas's butt lightly. Cas laughed.

 

Castiel still cried at night when he heard his husband mumble another name at night when he was dreaming.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I DO NOT HATE JO!!! I actually love her, but I couldn't help but notice that Dean has (or had) feelings for her and I just... this kind of happened.


End file.
